dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trunks
| |JapName=トランクス| |RomName=Torankusu| |AniName=Trunks| |MangaName=Trunks| |AltName=Chibi Trunks Trunks Briefs Kid Trunks Present Trunks GT Trunks| |CanonTo=Original Manga| |FirstApp=Manga:The Gathered Super Warriors (November 15, 1991) Anime:The Androids Appear (February 12, 1992)| |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human| |Date of birth=766 Age| |Date of death=774 Age (Revived)| |Height=4'2" (child) (129cm) http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196| |Weight=66 lbs. (child) (30kg)| |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation (DBGT only) |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior, 774 Age - 790) |FamConnect= Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Future Bulma (Mother, Alternate Timeline) Tarble (Uncle) Gure (Aunt) Future Trunks (Alternate timeline counterpart) Goten (Lifelong best friend and Fusee) Bulla ( Sister) Dr. Briefs (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Briefs (Maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Granddaughter or Great-Grandneice) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Grandson or Great-Nephew) }} Trunks (トランクス; Torankusu) is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the ''Budokai'' and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, he is called Kid Trunks, to differentiate with his alternate future counterpart. Overview Appearance Trunks has his mother's hair (though not the same color), and her eye color (blue), although his eyes are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, his hair and eyes turn blond and (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. He is the only male Saiyan in the series not to have black or brown hair. Personality Present Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world. Trunks tends to take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). Trunks at first also has his doubt about Goku, whom he originally believes is not as strong as his father. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action. Despite this, Trunks still retains a sweet childhood nature as well, and as he matures up until Dragon Ball GT, slowly starts to act more like his alternate future counterpart did, though the veer in this direction is not drastic. Biography Trunks was born in the year 766 Age to Vegeta and Bulma. This of course makes him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Dragon Ball Z Future Trunks The events of The History of Trunks tell the origins of Future Trunks' story. Thirteen years have passed since the deaths of Goku and the other Z Fighters. Trunks is seen as a 14 year old boy being taught by a 23 year old Future Gohan. Tragically, Gohan is later murdered by the android twins 17 and 18, which however sparks Trunks' first transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks attempts to battle the twins, but fails miserably and is nearly killed. Six months to a year later Bulma completes the Time machine and Trunks heads twenty years into the past, with hopes of finding a way to break the apocalyptic grip the artificial destroyers have on his future. Trunks goes through a lot of fights and uses Gohan's help. In Dragon Ball Z he first makes an appearance in the series as his 18 year old alternate future counterpart. Upon arrival, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily defeats Frieza with his sword and his father King Cold with a powerful ki blast. He, along with the other Z Fighters, then await for Goku's return to Earth. Once Goku arrives, Trunks tells of the horrors that will soon unfold. He explains that in three years, on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 a.m., two tremendously powerful androids will appear, kill all of the Z Fighters, and will reign destruction upon the earth for nearly two decades. He also tells of Goku's death from a heart virus six months before the androids attack. After giving Goku an antidote for the virus, Future Trunks takes his leave back to his time. The Androids Three years later, in the Androids Saga,both future and present-day Trunks make an appearance, co-existing in the same timeline for a brief period of time, both as an infant and as a teenager. Future Trunks, along with the other Z Fighters, have the main roles of defeating the androids, and eventually the evil Cell. After Cell's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Future Trunks returns to his time much more powerful than before, and effortlessly kills both of the androids and an early Imperfect Cell. Future Trunks is never seen in the series again, but is talked about and hinted toward later on. The World Tournament Seven years following Cell's defeat, present Trunks takes a much larger role. Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. He was trained by Vegeta over the years, though at some unknown point in time he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan as well as become acclimated to the state without Vegeta's knowledge. This is first shown on-screen while he is training in a gravity room with Vegeta, where he transforms out of nowhere and leaps around naturally in gravity that at first was supposedly overwhelming him. This comes as a massive shock to Vegeta considering his young age. In the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks makes it all the way to the grand finals and becomes the new junior champion by defeating his best friend Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi (By cheating and becoming a Super Saiyan when they agreed not to in the tournament, though Goten had cheated and done so earlier in the fight). The Ancient Evil, Majin Buu He and Goten then compete in the adult division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android #18 realizes this and blows their cover while in the match, disqualifying them. Shortly after Trunks learned about Majin Buu, from Videl, he tries to help his father battle the monster, but he and Goten are knocked out by Vegeta who blew himself up to try to destroy Majin Buu, albeit failing. The boys are taken to Kami's Lookout to take shelter from Majin Buu. When they wake up they learn that Vegeta and Gohan are dead. Goku tells them about the fusion dance to defeat Majin Buu. Babidi makes an announcement to the world that if Goten, Trunks and Piccolo don't come out of hiding they are going to destroy West City. Trunks must rush to Capsule Corp to get the dragon radar. Goku intersects Babidi and Majin Buu and shows them Super Saiyan 3. Majin Buu and Goku fight while Trunks gets the dragon radar. Later, Trunks returns the Lookout with the dragon radar and shows Goku his respect. Goku shows them the fusion technique and Super Saiyan 3. However, Goku's time on Earth is ended and he leaves Piccolo to teach the boys the rest of the Fusion dance. Everyone on Kami's Lookout says goodbye to Goku as he leaves with Baba to the other world. Fusion plan In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), he and Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks. Trunks can be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, but this is probably only due to the fact that he has spent a great deal of time around Vegeta, and has unconsciously adopted his father's cocky attitude (and low opinion of Goku; this changes when Trunks witnesses the Super Saiyan 3 form for the first time). Trunks seems to have developed a habit of taunting and mooning his enemies. After being set free from Super Buu, Trunks is killed when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. The final battle and end of DBZ Trunks is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and lends energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb. He and Goten also get a group of people to lend a hand as well. Trunks is later seen at a party at his home. 10 years pass, Trunks is forced by Vegeta to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Trunks never gets the chance to compete in the tournament due to Goku and Uub's leaving which cancels the rest of the competition. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In GT,Trunks goes on a journey with Goku and Pan in a space ship designed by Bulma. Later, a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Immecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants then swarm Trunks and the others to the point that they take refuge from them in the Gold Star Hotel. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006 nicknamed Giru who says that he can't give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship but after two failed attempts realizes that he can't use it in his small body. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on the group. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheila fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Goku and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Immecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheila, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Immecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They finds the Four Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. On planet Gelbo they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leing. Trunks asks for the ball but her finance Doma said that they where in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they didn't give him Leing. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan comes up with the idea to disguise Trunks as Leing. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma cuts off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can't cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he didn't realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha wave saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as he goes to get the ball the mysterious Para brothers arrive and take it. Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para brothers. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge bloodthirsty worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to the planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para brothers until they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard Para's ship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who reveals that he is actually two parts, the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Flash Bang attack and saves Goku from Mutchy's whip-like arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself, Goku, and Pan into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Goku must strike the outside of Luud's mechanical heart while Pan strikes the inside at the exact same time. After multiple tries Goku and Pan finally succeed and destroyed Luud freeing all of the people. Trunks then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Baby Saga In the Baby saga, Baby possesses him but seems to be driven out by Trunks' power, when Baby possessed Trunks he turned Super Saiyan and removed Baby from his body, when in fact Baby only wanted to place an egg in him, to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted New Planet Plant, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water, and after being cured, he along with Gohan and Goten help to restore the energy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku so that he can finish off Baby. Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Baby to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Baby's ki when he got excited about hunting them. Super 17 Saga A year later, Trunks observes the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, due to the fact that it was too late for him to compete. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brainwashed Android #17. Trunks joins up with Goten, Majuub, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villains who have escaped from Hell. Trunks, then joins the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him even with the help of Gohan, Goten, Majuub, and his father. Shadow Dragon Saga Later against Syn Shenron he tries to restore Goku's energy once again along with Goten and Gohan. After the dragon transforms into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta suggests he and Goku fuse to defeat him, Trunks along with Gohan, Goten and Majuub tries to hold of Omega long enough for Goku and Vegeta to fuse. They are successful and Goku and Vegeta form Gogeta. Later on when Goku is presumed dead by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight but they are all easily defeated. However they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Trunks is last seen telling Pan that the Dragon Balls will come back after the Earthlings have proven they can take care without them. Movie Appearances Trunks' first movie appearance is in a brief scene during Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, where he is seen being held by Bulma as a baby. He also appears in Bojack Unbound, still as a baby. During Broly: Second Coming, Trunks takes one of the main roles as he and Goten battle the awoken, enraged Broly. Despite putting up an impressively decent fight against the Legendary Super Saiyan, they are eventually defeated, only to be saved by Gohan. In Bio-Broly Trunks and Goten once again team up to battle the cloned version of Broly, Bio-Broly. The two young Super Saiyans eventually defeat the clone by using the ocean water to dissolve him, finally putting an end to the monstrous Saiyan. Trunks also makes an appearance in Fusion Reborn, where he and Goten team up yet again to stop the evil villains that had returned from Hell. They most notably battle The Dictator, a Dragon Ball version of Hitler. In Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks befriends the hero named Tapion, who, after Goku defeats the evil monster Hirudegarn, gives Trunks his sword, even saying it was always meant for him, (in reference to Future Trunks' swordsmanship). This sword is then later seen in Dragon Ball GT as well. Abilities * ''Ki'' Blast The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it or by shared knowledge during his time fused with Goten as Gotenks. The Legacy of Goku series gives him his own unique version of Kamehameha Called Flame Kamehameha where Trunks fires a Kamehameha like wave composed of fire and flails it around like a whip. * Big Tree Cannon Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. He performed an attack similar to this against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is debatable whether this is the same attack. This is attack is also known as the Double Buster in the Budokai series. * Levitate The ability to fly using one's ki. * Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being, Gotenks. * Flash Bang Used in GT to kill Mutchie. It looks similar to Vegeta's Big Bang attack except pure white instead of white and blue. *'Buster Cannon' Used in the Budokai series by Trunks and his future counterpart. It is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash where Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent. * Galick Gun Though Trunks is never shown to use this technique, Gohan Buu's Super Kamikaze Ghosts were able to use the technique. This is only in the FUNimation dub, though. In the original version the ghost use Masenko Ha, which could have been learned from absorbing Piccolo or Gohan. This also explains why the ghost raised their hands above their head as opposed to the Kamehameha-style hand gesture that is used for Galick Gun. *'Super Explosive Wave' Trunks charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. He used this attack to try to stop Omega Shenron so his father and Goku can do the fusion. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎ Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He uses this form to fight Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths, as he attains not only the Super Saiyan form, but also the Super Saiyan 3 form. Major Battles *Trunks vs Goten *Trunks and Goten (as Mighty Mask) vs Android 18 *Trunks, Goten, Videl & Gohan vs Broly *Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Krillin & Hercule vs Bio-Broly *Trunks and Goten vs The Dictator *Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Tapion, Goku and Gohan vs Hirudegarn *Trunks and Goku vs Mutchie *Trunks & Goku vs Lord Luud *Trunks vs Baby *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten & Majuub vs Super Android 17 *Trunks, Goten, Gohan & Majuub vs Syn Shenron *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan & Goten vs Omega Shenron Trunks in other media In music, the song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" by Shin Oya focuses on both Trunks and Goten. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Takeshi Kusao * Blue Water Dub: Mathew Erickson * Ocean Group Dub: Cathy Weseluck (Child); Allistair Abell (Adult) * FUNimation Dub: Stephanie Nadolny (Baby); Laura Bailey (Child); Eric Vale (Adult, DBGT) * Latin American Dub: Gabriella Willert (Child); Sergio Bonilla (Adult) * Brazilian Dub: Diogo Maques (Child); Marcelo Campos (Adult) * Philippines Dub: Bernie Malejana * Portuguese Dub: '''Henrique Feist * '''Spanish Dub: Pilar Valdés (Child); Rafa Torres (Adult, DBZ); José Manuel Seda (Adult, DBGT) * 'Italian Dub: '''Monica Bonetto (Child); Simone D'Andrea (Teen and Adult) Trivia *Trunks' last name is Brief, which is Bulma's last name. On the other hand, it is unknown if Saiyans like Vegeta have last names. *Trunks' grandfather, Dr. Brief, made him a toy that looks like the time machine Future Trunks arrived in. He also had a Goku doll. *His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments, though these are downplayed in the English anime, and the word "trunks" can have several meanings, such as plural for tree trunk (interestingly enough, he uses an attack called Big ''Tree Cannon). The English dub of Dragon Ball Z has his name as Trunks Brief (Torankusu Burifu) while the Dragon Ball GT dub identifies him as Mr. Brief during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. **His name, Trunks, is a pun on boxers. When it is put together it becomes Boxer-Briefs. *Trunks has no tail that transforms him to a Great Ape in times of a full moon. Akira Toriyama has stated that this is because the tail is a recessive trait. **Which goes to show that Toriyama is a better mangaka than a biologist, because if tails were a recessive trait, then Gohan wouldn't have had one either (to express a recessive trait, you need to inherit a copy from both parents, and Chichi is not a Saiyan). It's more likely that he simply forgot. *In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Trunks is shown to be highly intelligent for his age, as he displays uncanny knowledge of Lord Jaguar's biotechnologies and the Bio-Warriors. When this is noted by Goten, Trunks states, "I come from a scientific family, Goten. It's really no wonder where I get it." *His favorite food is yakiniku, the Japanese word for grilled meat. *Trunks is cynophobic, which is the fear of dogs (as he said in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, "Goten, I have a problem with dogs"). *In the original manga and in Dragon Ball GT, Trunks' hair is a darker shade of a purple. In the Dragon Ball Z anime, Trunks' hair is in a lighter shade. *The hero of the video game Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker bares a striking resemblance to Kid Trunks. The game's artwork and character designs were by Toriyama. *Otokosuki seems to be attracted to Trunks as he can be seen admiring Trunks as he passes by during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT, where he is now an employee of the Capsule Corporation. *As mentioned before, Trunks inherited both Vegeta's egotistical attitude and his father's low opinion of Goku, as seen when Goku arrives on Earth for his one-day revival pass granted by Fortuneteller Baba, where he and Vegeta look upon the emotional scene of Goku reunites with his friends and family and meets Goten for the first time with total indifference. While believing his father to be the best, Trunks does respect Goku as a warrior after witnessing his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and in Wrath of the Dragon, is shown to express genuine concern for Goku's well-being after he is crushed in between Hirudegarn's hands. *Trunks gets wished back from the Dragon Balls twice, once when his alternate timeline self is killed by Super Perfect Cell and second when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Males